Seeing Pass the Darkness
by JSPrimo
Summary: In the Forest of Death, Naruto faces Orochimaru and ends up getting the Seal of Hell. Now being influence by the hate and pain, as well as hatred from the villagers. Can Naruto overcome the many obstacles and become the child of the prophecy? NaruHina
1. Seals of Truth and Hell

**Summary**

No summary yet.

**Bold " "** - when the Kyubi talks

_italic " " - _someone's thoughts

Just **Bold - **Jutsu

* * *

Naruto didn't think that one of the disgusting place he had ever been or could be is inside the belly of a giant snake._ "Ugh, this is gross" _thought Naruto. "How the hell am I gonna get out of here?" Naruto immediately remembered Sasuke and his eating competition. "That's it! I'll make him blow his guts!

Naruto made the sign and "take this **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**" The snake immediately exploded letting Naruto escaped. "Dammit! Now I gotta go find Sasuke and Sakura"

As Naruto was about to head in the direction where his teammates were, his surrounding changed into a tunnel like maze structure. Suddenly he felt an evil chakra beckoning him to follow. Then a whisper was heard, **"Come Naruto"** Not knowing any way to get out, Naruto began making his way toward the voice by following the evil chakra. Then he came to a cage with a paper on the lock that said seal. Behind the cage was a pair of red eyes looking back at him.

Shocked by fear, Naruto jumped back saying, "Who are you?"

"**My that's rude, who do you think I am?"**, said the figure.

"You're the Kyubi aren't you?" replied Naruto.

"**Bingo"** replied the Kyubi.

"Well? What do you want from me?" said Naruto.

"**I want to train you"** said the Kyubi, shocking Naruto.

"Why would you do that?"

"**To be honest, you are pathetic. I have been watching you ever since you became a genin and it was torture. How can you be so weak? Always having that Uchiha kid come save you and if it were not for you taping into my power in Wave Country against that Haku boy, you would be dead."**

"Shut up! I don't need you to tell me that! I know I'm weak, but I'll get stronger! What's it to you, you stupid fox?"

Suddenly the Kyubi lashed out his claws causing Naruto to jump back, avoiding the stop where he was nearly chopped into pieces.

"What's your problem?"

"**Be careful of how you speak to me boy, before I put you out of your misery myself. Now before I was rudely interrupted, you would probably be dead 10 times over already, without me constantly heal you and others saving you."**

"What does it matter to you what I do or who saves me?"

"**Because you big idiot, if you die then I go down with you. If I am going to die, I would rather not have you as the last person I am going to see before I kick the bucket. Beside how can you become Hokage if you can't even save yourself, let alone protect the village? I'm not really helping you, I'm helping myself not die, because some idiot wants to go around playing ninja. Have some more pride if you're going to call yourself a shinobi and aim for the title of Hokage." **

Moments passed by before Naruto finally spoke up "Fine you stupid fox, I'll let you train me. What do I have to do?"

"**Well first off, you're going to be busy in this forest, training yourself privately isn't possible, so we're going to train you while you sleep and you do whatever you do during the day. Also the guy that Uchiha kid is facing is someone that no one currently has no chance of winning."**

"What about this guy?"

"**Well if we go, the chances of surviving is almost zero, so it's better to just let your friends die than save them" **replied the Kyubi.

"What the hell are you shitting about? No way in hell am I ever going to abandon them!" screamed Naruto.

"**I'm giving you the facts. This guy you're about to face is Orochimaru and trust me, he could finish you without even breaking a sweat. Why throw your life away?" **

Naruto smirked. "Because if I can't even save them, then I don't have the right to become Hokage, isn't that what you said? Kakashi-sensei taught us that those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. How can trash become Hokage then? Isn't that what you said about pride of being a shinobi?"

Shockingly the Kyubi started to smile. **"You little brat, learning to turn my own words against me. Fine we'll go and save your friends, but even with my help the chances of us surviving are still almost none since I am trapped because of this seal. However knowing how much Orochimaru likes to play games, he probably won't kill us, but will beat us down. Now go and find your friends, they might need your help, if you can actually be any use. Also while you're on your way I'll fill you in on the guy you're about to face." **said the Kyubi before he disappeared behind the cage.

The scenery changed by and Naruto was back in the Forest of Death. Wasting no time Naruto leaped onto a tree and into the direction Sasuke and Sakura were thinking of what the fox had told him. Naruto knew the fox was completely right. It hurt him to admit it but the fox was right. He was weak always talking big, but never proving it. However this time he is gonna show them all what he's made of.

* * *

Making his way through the forest, he finally found them. What shocked him was that Sasuke trying to give up the scroll, bargaining for the creepy long tongued snake freak to let them go.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" shouted Naruto as he jumped down to Sasuke and punched him.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Stay out this you idiot! We can't fight this guy, we'll get killed!

"Shut up you fake bastard! said Naruto, shocking both Sasuke and Sakura. "You're not the Sasuke I know"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm the real Sasuke" replied Sasuke.

"Shut up! The Sasuke I know isn't a coward! You're the one who doesn't understand! How do you plan to get revenge on Itachi if you are running away from a guy like this?" said Naruto.

Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto took off towards Orochimaru, the power of the Kyubi leaking out of him turning his eyes blood red, his whiskers were becoming longer, and his hair becoming wilder.

"**I'm gonna finish you, you snake freak!"** said Naruto as he wildly swung punches toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was easily letting the hits passed by avoiding them as if they were going in slow motion. _"12 years since the seal, Naruto and the Kyubi's chakra are beginning to fuse, interesting. Perhaps giving him the Earth or Heaven seal as well, and see how he copes with it will be a good experiment, better yet lets try the new Hell seal"_ thought Orochimaru before he grabbed Naruto with his tongue.

"**Let me go you bastard!" **said Naruto.

Pulling Naruto toward him, Orochimaru said, "I'm sorry I can't do that, you see you're going to be testing something for me whether you like it or not" then Orochimaru sank his fangs into Naruto's left neck, placing the seal of Hell. The part where Orochimaru bit Naruto began to burn deep into his skin. Naruto began to cry out in pain and then lost consciousness. _"Now that he's out of the way I can move on to Sasuke"_ thought Orochimaru as he threw Naruto to the side. Sakura threw a kunai knife that struck into his jacket holding him onto a nearby tree.

As Orochimaru turned to Sasuke, who was paralyzed by fear and guilt of not being able to do anything, Sakura shouted, "Sasuke-kun! It's true that Naruto is clumsy and annoying, and sometimes gets in the way, but at least he's not a coward! At least he has guts! Right?"

"_Damn she's right, I am a coward. If I can't even beat a guy like this, then how can I ever kill Itachi. Dammit Naruto's right! I won't stand by again like the helpless kid I was before! I won't lose someone precious to me again!" _thought Sasuke.

"Yeah I got it Sakura, I'm gonna beat this joker" replied Sasuke as the Sharingan appeared. He took out four kunai knifes and four shurikens all attached to thin wires and threw them at Orochimaru trapping him in the wires tying him up. "**Katon ****Goukakyuu no Jutsu! ****(Great Fireball Jutsu)**" the fire immediately swallowed up Orochimaru, giving Sasuke a chance to leap to where Naruto was to grab him, but as he almost reached him, Orochimaru appeared and sank his fangs into Sasuke's neck giving him the Heaven Seal.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" cry Sasuke as he sank into consciousness.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun and Naruto, you bastard!" said Sakura.

"Sasuke will come seek me for power and as for Naruto I just want him to measure their capacity, I wonder who is stronger, and who I will take" replied Orochimaru as he sank into the tree and disappeared.

As if things weren't bad enough with Sasuke and Naruto unconsciousness a group of sound nins have showed up wanting to kill Sasuke. Sakura got ready to defend her teammates.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

When Naruto sank into unconscious, the Kyubi was telling him to get ready to train.

"What about Sasuke and Sakura? They need my help!" said Naruto.

"**Don't worry about them, I told you that Orochimaru likes to play games with people. He's one sadistic bastard, but that's probably the reason we're not dead. Your friends can take care of themselves, they won't die, but they probably won't get off easy either" **replied the Kyubi.

"Fine, what do we do now?"

"**I want you to change the scenery that is more appropriate so that we can talk easier"**

"Why is that?"

"**As a shinobi, you must know about yourself before you can truly be able to be train by me. Otherwise you have no idea what you're accepting from me along with the training."**

"What do I need to know?"

"**Let's start at the night of your birth. There is a reason why you were chosen to be my container or as some like to call it, jailer. Every time a Jinjuriki or a host is used to seal the tailed beast, the host must be of someone related to the Hokage. The reason why they chose you is because you were the 4th's son or rather Namikaze Minato's boy. Your father did not have a choice. The previous host was your mother Uzumaki Kushina. The reason why I attacked the village was because a man named Uchiha Madara had the power to control me with those cursed eyes, that blasted Sharingan. He had forced me out of your mother right after she gave birth to you. Apparently she was too weak to fight back, which is why my chakras had overwhelmed her. Whatever was left Minato sealed himself and Kushina chakra along with me inside of you."**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T HAVE PARENT!" shouted Naruto, shock beyond belief. Collapsing on his knees crying out to the world. "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME HAD PARENTS AND TELL ME THAT THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD?"

"**Wrong you idiot! They're dead, but they aren't truly dead yet" **

"WHAT SHIT ARE YOU SAYING NOW! ARE THEY DEAD OR NOT?"

"**YOU BRAT! THEY LIVE INSIDE YOU! ALWAYS THEY WERE RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE, ALWAYS WITH YOU. YOU CAN'T SEE THEM, TOUCH THEM, OR HEAR THEM, BUT THEY EXIST IN YOU!"**

"THEN WHERE ARE THEY?"

"**How the hell should I know they're inside you. It's up to you to find them, but if you try to find them, they might vanish once they see you."**

"What do you mean?"

"**There are conditions to seeing you, and once those conditions are met and they have fulfilled their duty, they will disappear forever. I don't know what those conditions are but you need to get over that now and concentrate on the harsh training I am going to give you"**

Moments passed by seemed like eternities. "Fine I'm the son of the 4th so I can deal. Lets get started!"

"**First I want you to learn how to control my chakras and a lot of other things, but one at a time. These next five days until the end of these exams are going to be harsh and I'll make you strong enough to face that Gaara kid"**

"Why him?"

"**Because he is like you, a Jinjuriki. He holds the one-tail and is not to underestimated, got it brat?"**

"Got it you grouchy fox" replied Naruto

"**Fine, then welcome to my hell"**

**

* * *

**

Sorry this chapter is short and boring, but it's only the beginning. _  
_


	2. Questioned Promises & Curse of Hate

OK to point out this chapter is more like explaining than fighting. It's because Naruto's inside of his mind talking to the Kyubi and that's why there's not much except talk. I don't like to jump around like where just he just learns it just like that. I also don't where he just suddenly becomes invincible and amazingly smart. I also don't like bashing on Sasuke and Sakura, it bores me, they're not perfect. However I do like pointing out their weakness. Also yeah I might sometimes repeat what you all already know from the anime/manga but I also want to show the steps to the story and not just jump into it. Anyway in chapter three I hope to do more but eh. We'll see how it goes.

Also the next chapter will be the start of the chunin preliminaries, I plan to only change a couple of the fights but who knows, I don't do good with battle fanfics too many moves to watch for. Also along with Naruto's training, everyone knows how he learned the Rasengan and water walking. Those parts will be briefly described, only difference is how the Kyubi teaches him. He's learns more stuff, I just don't want to write a chapter on what he does and give him like 1000 pushups or something like that, frankly reading that stuff is boring. Right now I'm thinking of what my Shippuden story is going to be like, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

**IMPORTANT! - I'M ADDING NEW TATTOOS FOR THE HELL SEAL, THEY'RE BETTER THAN THE ONES BEFORE THE POLL IS NOW OPEN.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**"****First I want you to learn how to control my chakras and a lot of other things, but one at a time. These next five days until the end of these exams are going to be harsh and I'll make you strong enough to face that Gaara kid"**_

_"Why him?"_

_**"****Because he is like you, a Jinjuriki. He holds the one-tail and is not to underestimated, got it brat?"**_

_"Got it you grouchy fox" replied Naruto_

_**"****Fine, then welcome to my hell"**_

* * *

"So how are we gonna do this?" said Naruto. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he was going to need all the help he could get. Though he didn't like the fox or rather he hated him for knowing that he was the reason he was treated coldly by the villagers, however the offer the fox gave him was too big to refuse.

**"****That's easy since you're already unconscious, now for every hour that passes out in the real world, a day passes in your mind. This works well for us because the way you are right now, you won't be able to defeat that Gaara kid. At the moment, if you went up against a guy like him, it'll be like telling a puppy to try and kill a lion" **replied the Kyubi.

"So how am I suppose to beat a guy like him?" responded Naruto.

**"****That's what I'm here for dumb-ass!"**

Then another voice was heard. _**"That's what I'm here for too" **_Out of the shadows of the walls came a figure that look exactly like Naruto except he had a cold sneer and dark eyes even the whites of the eyes were dark as well. _(note: Dark Naruto from chapter 493)_

"Who are you?" said Naruto in surprised that there was another figure inside himself other than the Kyubi. He didn't know why, but this guy or whatever he is was cold and seemed almost cruel.

**_"_**_**I'm you of course" **_replied the Dark Naruto with a cold smile. His eyes looked like they have never seen the light of day that it was almost sad.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember making a clone"

**"****This is your hatred or rather the real you! More to the point I am going to be using his body to train you" **replied the Kyubi.

Confused Naruto glanced from the Dark Naruto to the Kyubi with a questioning look "What do you mean my hatred?"

But instead of the Kyubi replying the Dark Naruto (Yami Naruto) did. **_"Obviously I'm the dark part of you, the real you. I'm your precious hatred."_**

Shocked that his hatred was the one responding Naruto turned his attention to Yami. "What do you mean the real me?"

The Yami Naruto replied with a sneer** _"My, my your loud. On the outside you want people to acknowledge out existence by becoming the Hokage, but I don't want to protect the people that treat us like a pariah. I am the part of you that hates them. What you want to protect is not what I want to protect. Even if you deny it, you can't deny me"_**

"Shut your crap, you're just a fake!" shouted Naruto as he ran toward Yami and threw a kick, but Yami caught Naruto's right leg and threw him to the side. Naruto quickly landed on his feet, running back towards Yami with a straight punch but blocked with his left arm and throwing his own straight but also blocked by Naruto. Taking out a kunai, Naruto threw it to where Yami was, but he jumped back landing swiftly just a few feet away. However was shocked when the kunai Naruto had thrown had an explosive tag to it, blowing Yami back several feet before landing back on his feet with a burns on his forearms from shielding himself from the blast.

Naruto jumped back ten feet in from of Yami. Seeing that he was injured, Naruto yelled while pointing at him "Ha, that's what you get don't underestimate me, you fake bastard!"

Yami however just looked smug and a grin started to appear on his face before retorting _**"Then you should know that you shouldn't underestimate me either huh Naruto?" **_pointing down below Naruto's feet was another explosive tag that began to glow blasting Naruto into the opposite wall. Yami wasted no time as he ran to along up along the prison walls making four other clones as Naruto slowly recovered from the blast only to look up as Yami and his clones began the Uzumaki Barrage. As the original Yami was about the land the last kick, Naruto blocked it with his forearms and made a kick towards Yami's face, missing by a few inches, but using the momentum turned down to the other clones and kick two in the face and taking out the other two with a punch.

Both Yami and Naruto landed on their feet and were ready to charge at each other again, however they were interrupted by the Kyubi's unmistakable booming voice. **"Enough with this childish fight! We're wasting time!" **said the Kyubi stopping both Narutos' in their tracks.

**"****Come here Yami! We need to start the training!" **Yami did not reply, but simply walked up to the Kyubi as red chakra poured through the cage and wrapped itself around Yami.

**_"_****_I guess it's goodbye for now Naruto"_ **said Yami with a sneer. Then Yami was instantly changed. The eyes were now slit blood redand longer fangs. The whisker marks were longer and deeper. The hair was redder and longer reaching the middle of his spine and still bit wild but more tamed. The clothes were still the same but without the jacket, a blacker long-sleeve shirt, black shoes instead of the normal blue, and red-orange pants.

Making his way towards Naruto, the Kyubi felt like someone with power and royalty that every step he made, the air became even more sinister and eerie. **"Now Naruto it's time to begin, have you ever notice that when you felt like you wanted to kill someone, you suddenly acquired more strength and power?"**

"Yeah, like instead of my normal blue chakra, I feel a stronger and redder kind"

**"****Exactly my point. Each time you felt the anger to kill someone, you drew onto my power with your hatred which in turn weaken the seal each time"** said the Kyubi.

"So if I keep using your power, eventually you would go free?" replied Naruto.

**"****Yep"**

"So why are you helping me if each time I use your power, the closer you are to getting free?"

**"****The answer is simple. I don't need a moron who uses my powers each time they need help. If you're facing a stronger opponent and can only use a limited amount of my power, you'll blindly charge into a fight and somehow get killed. I made that mistake once and look at me now, I'm trapped inside a buffoon who blindly throws his life away. I need my container to be stronger and worthy enough for me take control when the time comes" **replied the Kyubi.

"Wait! So you're just using me?"

**"****Well you obviously didn't think I would help just because I didn't want to die did you? No boy, eventually a time will come when you will face someone strong enough to force you to use my power and when that time comes I will take control of you. However, I need you to stay alive until you face someone of such fearsome strength. **

"So now that you're telling me this, what if I refused your help then you stupid fox?"

**"****Because in your heart you don't want to be useless. You blame yourself for getting in people's way and you hate that. You know the feeling of being hated, unwanted, and not needed. Can you say that you'll be strong enough to protect your friends when the time comes that you'll be able to at the rate you're going. Anyone can make promises, but not just anybody can be a man of their word and protect those promises"**

"Shut up! I'll defiantly become Hokage and keep my promises"

**"****There you go again. Were you able to protect your friends when you faced against Orochimaru? The only reason we're not all dead was because he likes to play these mind games with people. What happens when face him again and he's not in a 'good' mood or it's someone worse than him? Can you honestly say that you'll be able to protect anyone? Can you honestly say that you're never going back on your word, that it's your ninja way?**

Naruto's eyes were downcast. He was biting his lips hard turning them red. His hands squeezing hard enough to redden his knuckles and his nails digging into the palm of his hands drawing blood. With the blood gathering in his hand and dripping onto the floor, Naruto held his fist to the Kyubi puppet.

"You're right about me, but now I'll make an oath of blood. I'll defiantly become stronger. I'll defiantly protect my friends and become Hokage! That's why I won't run away because that's my nindo! So show me what you got you stupid fox!"

The Yami-Kyubi smiled **"Fine you brat! I'll show you the truth of the world"** said the Kyubi as he lunged towards Naruto.

* * *

**In the real world**

Sakura was defending Sasuke and Naruto against the three sound nin. Lee was heavily injured and Ino and her team were also exhausted from fighting the sound nin. Sakura was already getting exhausted as well until Lee's teammates showed up. As soon as Neji was about to attack, he stopped and said "It seems that I don't need to got all out" and with that Sasuke stood up.

With the cursed mark patterns all over his body, Sasuke stood up with an evil glare to the sound nin. "Sakura who did that to you?"

Sakura was shocked beyond words wondering what was happening to Sasuke. Quickly forgetting her wounds she replied "Sasuke-kun... Your body... What's happening to you?"

**_"_**_**Don't worry Sakura, I feel great. This power that he gave to me made me understand. I'm an avenger. To fulfill my goal I'll do whatever it takes, even if I have to sell my soul to the devil . . ."**_

"Ha! Beat us. Let's see you try loser!" said Zaku as he released a gust of wind out of his hands. However Sasuke quickly carried Naruto and Sakura out of harm's way and appeared Zaku. Quickly defeating Zaku by breaking his arm and was about to move onto the Dosu until Sakura stopped him. The Sound nins disappeared leaving their Earth Scroll to complete the sets of scrolls along with the heaven scroll Sakura had when she took it out of Naruto's pouch as well as Lee's team taking him back and leaving. _(note: Orochimaru didn't burn the scroll my fanfic)_

While Ino was straightening up Sakura's hair, Shikamaru and Choji were trying to wake Naruto up.

"Hey Uchiha! The idiot ain't waking up, what do we do?"

Seeing that Ino was finished with Sakura's hair, Sasuke made his way toward Naruto and threw him over his shoulder. "Oi Sakura, let's go" said Sasuke as he walked off. Sakura ran after Sasuke, but before disappearing turned to look at Ino and her team and smiled. "Oi Ino-pig! Thanks for the help! You too, Shikamaru! Choji!"

"Whatever, it was troublesome though" said Shikamaru as he and Choji began to go in the opposite directions. Ino gave Sakura a nod and then followed her two teammates.

Sakura ran catching up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine, besides we have to keep moving or else someone will find us"

"So now what? Should we head for the tower?"

"Not at the moment. We'll find somewhere to rest for a bit, my strength hasn't fully recovered and the dobe still unconscious. The way we are now we're no match for any enemy" replied Sasuke.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Saying that Naruto getting the crap beaten out of him was an understatement. Every time Naruto tried to punch, he was counterattacked with a punch to the face and was grabbed by his arm with a knee to the chest sending him flying to the walls. He was being killed. Every punch felt like the wind was being knocked out of him. Every kick set his body on fire. Physically on the outside he was fine, on the inside his mind was being destroyed. The Kyubi was defiantly stronger than Yami, even though they had the same body, the experience in real battle and the training of thousands of years are incomparable to a mere genin.

They Kyubi looked like he was just playing around with Naruto and he basically was. **"Anytime you're ready to give me a fight?"**

"Shut up you fur bag!" said Naruto as he jumped and made 10 clones.

Kyubi just stood there waiting as it of Naruto's clones made there way to him only to be destroyed. Two of the clones jumped and kicked, while Kyubi grabbed their legs and threw them behind him. One of them slid towards Kyubi aiming for his leg and another jumping toward him with a kick to the face. Kyubi grabbed the clone aiming for his face and threw him to the one on the ground. Then jumping into the air, he took out shurikens and kunai knifes and took out the remainder of the clones, leaving only the original.

"_Dammit! Why can't I land a hit on him?"_

As the mark on his shoulder glowed and before Naruto could blink, the Kyubi appeared and stabbed him in the chest with a kunai. Naruto's eyes widen as he tasted blood on his lips.

"Why?" whispered Naruto, wondering why he was being stabbed and the curse started to spread even more. The lines grew even dark and his left eye was blackening except his pupil which turned a blood red.

**"****I could ask you the same"** said the Kyubi as his hand started to started to glow red and his nails growing longer, then pushing his hand on top of Naruto's cursed seal burning against the curse and suppressed the black chakra. The Kyubi then laid Naruto on the ground, and proceeded to heal the wound on his chest.

**"****The mark on your shoulder, it hurts doesn't it?"**

"Yeah what of it?" said Naruto as he began to sit up, rubbing the spot where the wound was beginning to close up.

**"****That mark is set to activate when your anger and hate began to surface, even if you refuse to use it, that mark will try to influence you when you're at your weakest. Even now it's trying to take over a part of your mind through your hatred"**

"So now what? What are we suppose to do?"

**"****Now for the time being I'm going to suppress the mark every time you feel the need to use it, don't worry it'll be constantly suppressed every time but you might feel a small burn when it is being stopped. For the time being I will teach you your old man's jutsu"**

"What jutsu is it?"

**"****The Rasengan, your old man used it on me a lot of times for me to see the basic of it" **said the Kyubi as he held out his right hand and formed a perfectly round sphere made of chakra and then he smashed it into a wall making a spiral. **"Now that is before you complete the 2nd step" **said the Kyubi as he created another Rasengan, **"And this is what's it like when you complete it"** this time it made a cutting hole in the wall. With each strand of chakra made a cut and altogether the cuts began to make a round hole.

"_This amazing power!"_

**"****Now with this jutsu, you have to have a certain amount of control which you don't have"**

"But I already learned tree climbing!"

**"****You've barely scratched the surface of it. Any decent shinobi can do that. I need you to have even greater control, that's why we're going to teach you to walk on water" **as he said that, he snapped his finger and the whole scenery changed in the blink of an eye.

Replacing the cold damp cage room was an endless field of green sea. The grasses were tall and moved together as one as a gentle breeze came. The grasses ripples and sway, dancing as the wind commands it to along with the spray of leaves from trees that were flying in the air, a few brushing along Naruto's face. Somewhere in the middle, if this place had a middle, there was a gigantic waterfall with cliffs on both sides stretching as far as the eye can see and at the bottom of the waterfall was a wide lake. Even though the waters were crashing down heavily, the waters remained still, like when the droplets from the waterfall hits the bottom, they then settle in peace and stillness.

"What is this place?" said Naruto

**"****Peace and Tranquility"**

"This place is amazing! It feels like we're the only one in this world, like being alone but a gentle place to heal."

**"****Of course, this is when mankind were barely grasping the concept of living"**

"I still don't get what this place is though?"

**"****This is a place where I can think and find answers, but never mind that let's begin walking of water" **said the Kyubi as he began to stepped and made his way to the middle of the lake and turned to face Naruto.

**"****Now see if you can come over here"**

"Alright!" Naruto began to gather chakra. He only took one step in before he met the freezing cold of the lake.

"What the hell! It's freezing in here!" shouted Naruto.

**"****I never said it was hot or cold. Now you can see the difference between tree climbing and water walking. In order to float in water, you must constantly apply the appropriate amount of chakra that you need to use. If you use too much then you'll disturb the water and you'll fall down. If you use too little then you'll fall down.**

"Is there a choice where I don't fall down?"

**"****Then don't walk on the water" **replied the Kyubi as he began to laid down on the water and let himself float, while closing his eyes fell asleep.

"Damn you fur bag!"

Naruto began once more to proceed with his training.

* * *

OK I know long chapter and it's boring but what you gonna do about it. As for the voice parts you'll figure it out. Also the Dark Naruto (Yami Naruto) will just be called Yami from now one so people don't get confused.


	3. The Chunin Preliminaries Begin

Naruto felt sick. After waking up, Sakura was bombarding him questions to what took him so long to wake up and if he was really OK

"Haha, gomen Sakura-chan. Must have been knocked out hard or something. So what happened while I was gone?" Naruto looked around cautiously and realized he was laying against the wall, finally aware that he was there with the other nine rookies, along with Bush-brow's team, Kabuto's team, the sound nins that attacked Kabuto and the sand team.

"Geez you're slow. While you were asleep, me and Sasuke had to take turns carrying you. By the time you woke up, the second exams over"

Hearing that Naruto jumped to his feet screaming at the top of his lungs "You mean it's over! I can't believe I didn't get to do anything! Ah man, this sucks!"

He ran his hands through his hand furiously, before Sakura's fist met his head. "Be quiet you idiot and let Lord Third Hokage speak!"

With that the Hokage began explaining which Naruto blankly ignored trying to remember his training. He had spent about 48 hours in his mind, so a little more than a month training on the techniques the Kyubi had taught him. Most of the time was used explaining each technique, before actually doing them. Though when explaining the techniques the Kyubi had to dumb it down for Naruto to try and grasp the concept.

_Once Naruto had mastered water walking, he began learning the Rasengan. It was harder than he thought. Even though he was in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to truly create the Rasengan. After weeks inside, Naruto's mind was slowing down, even though his body was fine. Since people's mind define truth on what they see, the experience was real. _

_Though he could now make a Rasengan, there was a limit to how much he could make, since his body couldn't catch up. Though he had grown mentally, physically he was still the same. _

"_So how many can I make?" asked Naruto._

_The Kyubi glanced at him before he looked at his own hands. **"About three, that's your limit, at least until your body catches up"**_

"_Dammit" Naruto slammed his fist into the wet concrete floor. _

"_**Not to worry, your body will quickly learn to adapt as long as your mind believes it's real, but remember not to overuse it the first time. I can't stress that enough . . ."**_

The Kyubi was right. His limit was three, otherwise the force of the wind in the Rasengan would rip his hand to shreds. Naruto looked at his hand, imagining the scars that would soon become reality should he overuse it . . .

Naruto turned his attention back to the Hokage just as he finished his speech on ties between the country and why the hold the chunin exams. _**"It seems as though this a ploy for old farts to make money off the lives of the little people like ourselves doesn't it, eh Na-ru-to-kun?" **_Yami's voice or rather his voice mocked him inside his mind.

The mark on his shoulder began to burn. His body was rapidly heating up and sweat began to pour drip down his brow. _"Shit! What do you want Yami?"_ Naruto mentally shouted to his darker self.

"_**Nothing much, I was just bored and decided to have a friendly chat with my 'other' self"**_ Yami responded mockingly.

"_I thought you were suppose to be suppressed? What are you doing to me?" _Naruto grimaced in pain as the mark burned deeper into his skin.

Yami chuckled darkly,** _"You don't really think that fox can hold me down, do you? I'm a part of you, no matter how hard you try to resist, we are the same person . . . but it looks like my time is up, till next time then"_**

With that Yami left and the mark began to cool down, and his hand automatically reached for his shoulder to somehow sooth the burning skin. Seeing this action, Sakura noticed how Naruto held his hand the same way Sasuke was holding his own curse.

"Naruto, something wrong?" Sakura asked with concern.

Noting Sakura's prying worry, Naruto did his best to act calm. "Sorry, Sakura-chan I guess a bug bit me or something."

"_Dammit!"_ Though the burning has stopped, the spasm that came with it still lingered and the sensation ran throughout his body restricting his movements.

There was the third exam proctor laying out the rules, but Naruto paid no mind to them. He quickly dug his hand into his shuriken pouch and squeeze his hands on blades of the weapon hoping to fight pain with pain. It was somehow working when his mind began to drift to the new sensation.

However his brief calmness was interrupted when the proctor announced the first match-up "Naruto Uzumaki vs. . . . ."

Sorry this chapter's short but I'm on a time crunch and I'm leaving to the airport in a bit but rest assured I will go back to updating as frequently as possible as soon as I return.


End file.
